


All the ways to say I love you

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi has the patience of a saint, Kageyama Tobio is a Difficult Patient, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, hair petting, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: “And where do you think you’re going?”Iwaizumi turns around in time to see Kageyama whip around like a started colt, guilt flashing across his face. The expression is fleeting, quick to disappear into the determined crease between Kageyama’s eyebrows, the familiar downturn of his lips.Iwaizumi tries not to smile.





	All the ways to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabblingBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabblingBadger/gifts).



> My dear friend BabblingBadger is sick. She requested an IwaKage!sickfic and I failed to find one D:
> 
> So I had to write one.
> 
> I have lowkey been a fan of IwaKage since I read [tiggeryumyum's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum) amazing fic [Right Place, Right Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002763). (If you meander over there, tell them imaginarydragonling sent you ;))
> 
> I'm so happy to be able to contribute to this most excellent ship, the USS IwaKage o7 I hope I did it justice! Please enjoy these soft bois!

Iwaizumi lifts the mug of coffee to his lips and takes a long slow sip. The notes of chocolate and berries mingle with the bitter aftertaste, transforming it into something pleasing, something more.

His cellphone dings with a new message which he spares a glance at as he sets his mug down on the coffee table. Satisfied, he pulls the living room blanket across his lap, adjusting his glasses to peer at his laptop screen. A long list of unread emails stares back, waiting for his attention. Iwaizumi sighs and settles in for an afternoon of working from home.

It’s not his favorite set up; he much prefers the office for office work, values the separation between labour and leisure. But sometimes it can’t be helped, and there is no question about today.

Iwaizumi finishes typing out a reply, raises his coffee mug again to sip at it as he rereads his response, and hears the floorboards creak behind him.

Setting his mug down again, Iwaizumi swallows and calls out, “And where do you think you’re going?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath. Iwaizumi turns around in time to see Kageyama whip around like a started colt, guilt flashing across his face. The expression is fleeting, quick to disappear into the determined crease between Kageyama’s eyebrows, the familiar downturn of his lips. 

It is only because Iwaizumi knows him so well, has studied his face for so long, gotten lost in those deep blue eyes countless times that he can see past Kageyama’s ferocious glare; can see how the gears are turning in Kageyama’s mind; can hear the arguments forming on his tongue, like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar ready to protest his innocence.

Iwaizumi tries not to smile.

Iwaizumi approaches Kageyama, crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow. 

“I was just going to get some air,” Kageyama mutters to the ground. His eyes are trained on the floor, which is lucky for Iwaizumi since the quirk of his lips goes unnoticed.

“Mm hmm,” Iwaizumi remains unconvinced. “And I suppose you were taking your volleyball gear for a walk?”

Kageyama glowers at the sports bag by his feet, as if it is to blame for his getting caught. He grumbles something unintelligible, swallowing his words as he stands, shoulders hunched and head bowed before Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Tobio, you should be in bed, resting.”

Despite being a good head taller than him, Iwaizumi wants to reach out and pat the soft head of raven hair before him. He wants to mess it up, smooth it out again; wants to thread his fingers through the soft silky strands until their owner is pliant in his arms.

“It’s match day today.” Kageyama raises his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s. “The team that is coming for a friendly match is strong. We’re likely to meet them in the tournament.” Iwaizumi watches unmoved as his lack of sympathy snuffs out the brief hopeful flare in Kageyama’s eyes. “I was only going to watch.” 

Kageyama scowls at him.

Iwaizumi allows himself to smile. 

“The quickest way for you to get back on the court is to rest now.” Iwaizumi takes Kageyama’s hand in his, rubs soothing circles on his knuckles. “Come on. You can barely stand and it wouldn’t do for you to be passing out on court. Come back to bed.”

Iwaizumi steps backwards, pulling Kageyama after him, towards the bedroom where he had left him not half an hour ago. Kageyama sways on his feet but doesn’t follow.

“But Iwaizumi-san... my team… the coach…” Kageyama swallows and shakes his head. For all the years that Iwaizumi has known him, Kageyama has never been good with words. Too much honesty and not enough tact, Kageyama has never been an eloquent speaker, will probably never be.

But Iwaizumi doesn’t mind. He doesn’t need pretty words to understand Kageyama right now. Not when Kageyama wears his heart on his sleeve, so clearly bleeding for his passions and the people he cares about.

The crease in Kageyama’s brow is laden with worry and his frown is filled with frustration.

Iwaizumi squeezes Kageyama’s hand. “That’s why I had Oikawa tell your coach. He says to restrict you to bed and get well soon.” Iwaizumi digs his free hand into his pocket. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his messages, skipping past Oikawa’s many emojis and showing Kageyama the relayed message from his coach.

The furrow in Kageyama’s brow only deepens. Iwaizumi sees the storm brewing in his eyes, the fight between defiance and capitulation, between stubbornness and common sense. Iwaizumi rummages in his pocket again and waits.

Just as Kageyama opens his mouth to speak, to declare himself fit for practice, Iwaizumi interjects.

“How’s your sore throat feeling?”

The diversion works as Kageyama stumbles over his words. “It still hurts.” He blinks at Iwaizumi, the truth slipping out from the confusion.

“Right,” Iwaizumi nods sagely, “and do you still feel dizzy?”

Kageyama frowns, his eyes narrowing at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grins. Credit where it is due — Kageyama caught on pretty quick.

Kageyama opens his mouth to protest, to accuse Iwaizumi of distracting him. But Iwaizumi is prepared. Before Kageyama can utter a sound, Iwaizumi pops an unwrapped throat lozenge into his mouth and chuckles as Kageyama splutters in indignation.

“I feel fine!” Kageyama tries to shout. But his voice is hoarse and his red rimmed eyes begin to tear. He wavers where he stands and Iwaizumi shoots an arm around his waist lest he fall. Kageyama clings to him for dear life and presses his forehead into his shoulder. Scooping Kageyama up in a bridal carry, Iwaizumi walks to their bedroom, his steps sure and steady.

“I got you,” Iwaizumi murmurs as he enters the darkened room.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama whispers, though he buries his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Why would you lie about something like that?” Iwaizumi laughs, low and husky.

He feels rather than hears Kageyama’s answer as a vibration through his body.

Iwaizumi places Kageyama in the bed and pulls the covers around him, tucking him in.

“I can’t sleep.” Kageyama complains, even as his eyes close and his body gives in to exhaustion.

“Just close your eyes then,” Iwaizumi says, kissing the top of Kageyama’s head. He smooths back Kageyama’s bangs and presses kisses to the warm skin there. Kageyama has a temperature, and despite his bravado, Iwaizumi knows that Kageyama must be feeling on the verge of collapse. 

It’s the sickest he’s ever seen him. The illness had been fast and devastating. Kageyama had been fine when he had woken up yesterday, but by the time the sun had set, he had thrown up twice and was bedridden. As much as he knows Kageyama wants to fight through it, Iwaizumi knows that the best thing for it is to let the illness run its course. In Kageyama’s vulnerable state, Iwaizumi is going to make sure that Kageyama doesn’t do anything stupid, like try to play volleyball.

Iwaizumi can’t help the smile curling around his lips, part rueful resignation and part fond understanding.

“What is it, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi lifts his head from where he had laid it against Kageyama’s forehead.

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi responds. “Just wondering if I have to sit on you to prevent you from leaving the house for the next two days.”

Kageyama’s eyes roll open with anxiety and Iwaizumi kicks himself for it. 

“I can’t afford to slack off.” Kageyama’s voice is low, barely audible, but Iwaizumi still catches the tremor of panic in his words.

“Resting and slacking off are not the same thing,” Iwaizumi says as firmly as he can. He threads his fingers through Kageyama’s hair.

“Oikawa-san says that too.” Kageyama relaxes into Iwaizumi’s touch, the tension draining out of him.

“Of course he does,” Iwaizumi gently disentangles the knots in Kageyama’s hair, “I had to beat that concept through his thick skull when we were younger.” Iwaizumi’s hand stills. “I don’t need to beat it into you either, do I?”

Kageyama’s eyes widen, mouth falling open as he garbles in distress.

Iwaizumi laughs, kissing down the bridge of Kageyama’s nose and on each of his eyes, feeling Kageyama’s eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“I’m kidding,” Iwaizumi confesses. He kisses the tip of Kageyama’s nose and then moves lower, only to turn away at the last second and press a chaste kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. He grins as Kageyama chases after his mouth, pouts at being denied. “Get better soon so that I can kiss you again.”

Kageyama sighs and says, “Alright, Iwa— Hajime.”

His name on Kageyama’s lips does funny things to his chest. Iwaizumi pulls back and regards Kageyama, the man he loves so much it hurts. Iwaizumi wonders if his cheek are as tinted pink as Kageyama’s, if his breaths are coming as short and quick as Kageyama’s, if his heart feels as tight and clenched as his does. Iwaizumi dips forward and almost gives in, regaining his self restraint at the last moment to give Kageyama a quick peck on the cheek instead.

“It’s a promise then.” His voice rasps out thick and harsh to his own ears. Iwaizumi swallows, tries to clear his throat even as Kageyama smiles up at him, as if Iwaizumi had hung the stars in the sky for him. Iwaizumi’s breath catches and he wonders if Kageyama knows how beautiful he is like this, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, so soft and trusting and inviting.

Iwaizumi would hang a million stars in the sky to make Kageyama smile.

“I’ll go get you some milk.” Iwaizumi forces himself to his feet as Kageyama hums, thanks him as his eyes fall close.

Iwaizumi moves with practiced ease in the kitchen, taking care to not overheat Kageyama’s favourite comfort drink.

By the time Iwaizumi returns, Kageyama is asleep, his breathing deep and measured.

Iwaizumi sets the glass of warmed milk on the bedside table, reaches out to brush the rebellious lock of Kageyama’s hair back into place, but withdraws his hand before he touches him. He doesn’t want to wake him, not when he is finally asleep and resting. Iwaizumi pads to the door and lets himself out, grimacing at the squeak from the hinges. He looks back and lingers in the doorway for longer than necessary, watching as Kageyama fidgets and mumbles in his sleep.

Iwaizumi could stand there forever, just watching over Kageyama.

Dreams and slumber take Kageyama deeper, and Iwaizumi thinks he hears his name,  _ Hajime _ , slip past Kageyama’s lips like a prayer followed by the curve of a smile.

It’s enough to get his heart dancing an irregular rhythm. Iwaizumi feels light-headed, giddy, feverish; like a teenager in love all over again. The slightly more rational part of his brain wonders if he caught the illness from Kageyama already. Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to care.

It’s only day two of a potentially week long illness. His patient is a most difficult one, and today’s episode will undoubtedly not be the last. The days stretch out in front of him, the hassle of working from home interspersed with quiet cajoling and watchful care. And yet, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s worth every second on inconvenience for Kageyama. To be able to spend this much time with him and help look after him is a privilege.

Iwaizumi Hajime is the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so ridiculously in love :'D
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. What is your favorite way to say 'I love you'?


End file.
